


Ask Me How I know

by Sevensmommy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is a 30 Drabble Series about my OTP on GH Sonny/Brenda or SnB. I am a huge SnB fan and I can't stand Carson I will try not to write them to bad but again it's how my muse wants the drabble to go





	1. Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> This goes from my AU History to current so you never know what it will be about from drabble to drabble

Drabble 1

Sonny couldn’t tell you how grateful he is that he stopped his Brenda from leaving that day cause now not only does he have her but their beautiful twins, MaKayla (Mac) and Michael (Stone). Now Sonny knows someone up there was looking out for him and he likes to believe it was his mother or even his “brother” Stone who his son was named after.


	2. Shame

Past 2003

 

Sonny could remember the exact moment he saw his wife again after thinking she was dead all these years and so now he was married to someone else and not only that she was pregnant with his child. The shock he felt at seeing Brenda went from happy to shame in a matter of seconds.


	3. Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this world Morgan is still alive because I can't stand for Sonny to lose a kid and I loved Morgan

The union he and Brenda make is one that is strong and nothing can break it even though Carly has tried many times. No he knew who was his true wife and the one true woman who has always stood behind him. Sure she made that mistake with the wire but if he had been honest with her than that wouldn’t have happened no Carly and he may have Morgan but Carly never had his love or his blood flowing through his veins.


End file.
